


On the Edge (Saving Castiel)

by JensenIsMishasKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel gets into a lot of fights at school, Gay Dean Winchester, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael is Castiel's Father, Name-Calling, Nerd Dean, Police Officer Michael, Tall Castiel, Teasing, This Is A Story About Child Abuse, mentions of Jimmy Novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenIsMishasKitty/pseuds/JensenIsMishasKitty
Summary: I can't really give you a summary without spoiling the whole story, but basically Castiel is new kid at school and Dean finds himself falling in love with him.





	1. Prologue

When Castiel woke up, the first thing he did was check on his brother Jimmy.   
Jimmy was special and Castiel always had to look out for him and keep him alive.  
"Jimmy, it's time to wake up." Castiel said.  
Jimmy didn't stir. He was still sleeping.  
"Jimmy, come on, wake up!" Castiel said again, a bit louder this time. "Jimmy if dad's breakfast isn't on waiting for him on the table by the time he gets down stairs, he's gonna be pissed."  
When that didn't work, Castiel resorted to shaking his twin awake.   
"Jimmy, come on, you gotta get up."   
Clothes, books, and broken toys tumbled to the floor.  
Jimmy wasn't in his bed. Jimmy was gone.


	2. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester comes face to face with Castiel for the first time.

"Football, a noble sport," the gym teacher, Coach Abernathy was saying. "It teaches you confidence, courage, respect, teamwork."  
"Bullshit." Balthazar Roche muttered under his breath.  
Dean laughed. "Yeah it is."  
He, like Balthazar, was more into math and science than sports, but unfortunately they had to play. If they didn't take at least one gym class they wouldn't graduate from high school.  
"You'll split up into two teams." Abernathy continued. "Girls, you don't have to play, but if you want to go ahead. Alastair and Uriel are team captains."  
The girls in the class were okay with that. Most of them preferred to watch the boys play games during gym.  
Jo Harvelle, the only girl who would have played had sprained her ankle the day before during a game of basketball.  
"So no girls today. How about we play shirts vs skins." That was Asa Fox's suggestion.  
Dean had a crush on him since he met him in English class his freshman year. But Asa was completely straight, much to Dean's disappointment.  
The captains agreed that Uriel's team would be skins, and Alastair's team would be shirts.  
Dean hoped Asa would be on Uriel's team.  
One by one, the captains started calling the names of the boys they wanted on their teams.  
"I guess I'll take little Gaychester." Alastair sneered.  
Everyone laughed. Alastair seemed to have a thing for teasing Dean and calling him names.  
"Last again," Dean muttered.  
"What am I?" A voice asked. "Invisible?"  
Dean turned around. He'd never seen this boy before.  
The kid had dark messy hair, blue eyes, and a split lip. Perhaps the most startling thing about his appearance was the purplish black bruise on the right side of chin.  
He was tall too, at least six feet. Taller than Dean. For now anyway. Dean still had a couple more years of growing left to do.  
The boy was definitely a junior. The entire gym class was made up of juniors, but there was something about his eyes that made him look older, more aggressive. Like Dean could live a thousand lifetimes and still not be the same age as him.  
"I mean I know I ain't a nerd, but at least I ain't a nerd." the boy said, obviously referring to Dean't glasses and the shirt he had on that said "White & Nerdy."  
The other teen, however, was wearing a white button down shirt that was at least three sizes to big for him, green cargo shorts, and a pair of ratty old bright green converse sneaker. He may not have been a nerd, but he wasn't a fashion guru either.  
"I guess I'll take Bruiser." Uriel sighed like picking the new kid, "Bruiser" apparently, was the last thing he wanted to do.  
The girls in the bleachers started cheering as soon as the guys one Uriel’s team started taking their shirts off.  
They each flexed their muscles and showed off for what Benny called “the shawties”, until it was the new kid’s turn.  
The whole gym stared at him and started whispering and pointing and gasping.  
Not because the kid had a bad body or anything. He was actually pretty muscular for a boy his age. Actually he was kind of Dean’s type.  
No, everyone was just shocked because covering half the boy’s body were angry red scars and purple bruises. The only part of his body that was still white were his legs and his teeth.  
“What are you bastards staring at?” he shouted. “Let’s play football.”

Dean wasn’t really good at football. He mostly hung back and watched the other boys playing.  
From what he saw, the new kid pretty much owned the game.  
And it all started when Azazel said “Hey, Bruiser, where’d you get those shoes? Losers R Us?”  
“You know what’s worse than these shoes?” The boy shot back. “Having the kid whose wearing them steal your ball.”  
And with that Castiel dived in front of Azazel and intercepted the pass that Alastair had thrown.  
Uriel’s team won 21 to 7.

After the game, Dean decided to congratulate the kid.  
“Hey, man, nice game.” Dean said.  
“Thanks, Freckles.” The boy replied, making Dean’s face turn a bright crimson color.  
“My name is Dean.” Dean said. “What’s your name?”  
The boy looked Dean up and down before answering. “I’m Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of have writer's block with the story I'm currently writing "A Real Family" and I started this one after class and I wanted to post it. I'll alternate back and forth between the two. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions


	3. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first glimpse of Castiel's home life

"We need to have a talk, Castiel." Michael Novak said as soon as Castiel walked through the door of their lonely little one story house.  
Oh, shit. Michael looked angry. This was not going to end well.  
"One of your teachers called me at work today." Michael said. "It seems you've been starting fights at school again."  
"Dad, I didn't start the fight." Castiel defended himself. "It was Alastair Demonica. He was making fun of-"  
"I don't give a fuck who started the damn fight, Castiel." Michael cut him off. "I'm going to finish it."  
"Dad, please don't," Castiel pleaded.  
"Get on the ground!" Michael yelled.  
"Dad, please-"  
"On the ground, now!"  
Castiel dropped to his knees.  
"Give me your belt."  
Reluctantly, Castiel unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops of his cargo shorts.  
Castiel was so used to being whipped by now that the leather belt slapping his back barely even stung anymore.  
Castiel was just lucky that Michael wasn't in the mood to use the metal end of the belt. That always left scars, and Castiel had way to many of those.  
"You want to fight?" Michael shouted. "You won't do it while you're living under my roof, you little bastard."  
If anyone else was there to witness Michael whipping his own son, well, Castiel figured they'd never believe he was a highly respected, Catholic, police chief.


	4. Chapter 4

Six days passed. Specifically, six days passed before Dean saw Castiel again.   
Four of those six days were spent with Dean hearing Castiel’s name being called during role call in gym, algebra, and English, and American History, and no replying ‘here’.  
It made Dean wonder if Castiel often skipped school or if he was just out sick.  
“Hey, Freckles.” Castiel said as he sat down next to Dean in their English class. “Did ya miss me?” He said this with a grin and a wink making Dean blush bright red.  
Castiel was sporting a fresh bruise under his eye to replace the one that had disappeared on his chin.  
“Dude, what happened to you?” Dean asked.  
“None of your business, Freckles.” Castiel replied. “Do you have the note’s from Mr. Ketch’s algebra class?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Dean nodded. “Do wanna borrow my notebook?”  
“That’d be great, thanks.” Castiel smiled. “And, by the way, I like your shirt.”  
Dean was wearing his favorite AC/DC shirt. It was faded and worn out, but he still loved it.  
Castiel was wearing a bright red polo shirt, gray polyester pants, and those same bright green converse sneakers.  
“So what did I miss in English?” Castiel asked.   
“We’re just reading Shakespeare’s Hamlet.” Dean answered. “We’re on act 2 right now. There’s a test on it on Friday.”  
“Piece of cake.” Castiel said. “We did a Shakespeare unit in my old school last year.”   
“Where did you go?” Dean asked. “Everyone here seems to know you.”  
“I’ve been going to St. Mark’s Academy since 8th grade.” Castiel answered. “I got expelled for fighting last semester, so Dad sent me back to Lawrence.”  
“Is that how you got those bruises? From fighting?” Dean asked.  
“No.” Castiel shook his head. “If you’re a good boy, I might tell you someday.”  
Dean blushed again. Was Castiel teasing him? Or was Castiel flirting with him? Dean kind of hoped it was the latter.  
\-------------  
“Do you want to have an adventure with me, Dean Winchester?” Castiel asked after class.  
“What kind of adventure Cas?”   
“I’m going to take you to my favorite spot in the woods.”  
I don’t know, Cas.” Dean said. “I’m not a big fan of hiking.”  
“Come on, Dean. Live a little.” Castiel insisted. “Come with me. I’ve never had anyone I wanted to take with me before.”  
“Alright.” Dean conceded. “I’ll go.”  
“Awesome.”  
\------------  
“So when my sister, Anna, graduated, dad pulled me out of Lawrence Middle and sent me to St. Mark’s.” Castiel was saying. “He thought it would straighten me out, or whatever, I guess. I got expelled last year for getting into too many fights. Dad said he didn’t give a damn anymore. I could go to hell if I wanted. Public school is cheaper than private school anyway. I hate Catholics. They suck.” Castiel said, presumably to explain why he was expelled from his school.  
“Where are we going?” Dean asked.  
“We’re almost there.” Castiel said.   
He reached out and grabbed Dean’s hand, which made Dean blush for the third time in one day. Castiel was helping Dean set all kinds of personal records, apparently.   
“This way,” Castiel said leading Dean through a thicket of bushes.  
Castiel led Dean through a little clearing in the middle of the woods.  
“Wow, Cas.” Dean said. “it’s beautiful.”  
He didn’t bother mentioning that this was the place he used to come to read after his mother died.  
“Over there is the little fort I made with my brother, Jimmy.” Castiel pointed to a tree with a hollowed out hole in the middle. Next to it was some sort of lean to made of wooden planks and branches. “We didn’t have enough wood to make a whole fort, so we just made part of it. Our uncle, Gabriel, helped us.”   
Dean remembered seeing the little makeshift fort. It made him feel special knowing that he’d once been close to something Castiel had helped make.  
“Tell me something about yourself, Dean.” Castiel said.  
“My mother died 3 years ago.” Dean said.  
“Everyone knows that.” Castiel waved his hand. “Tell me a secret. And I already know you’re gay, so you can’t use that either.”  
“I have a brother. His name is Sam. He’s younger than me.” Dean said. “Dad doesn’t get paid a lot, so sometimes I have to steal bread and milk and peanut butter from the convenience store so Sammy doesn’t starve.”   
“I’ve had to steal food for Jimmy, before too.” Castiel nodded in understanding.  
“Is Jimmy your little brother?” Dean asked.  
“He was my twin.” Castiel told him.  
“Why doesn’t he go to school? What happened to him?”   
“Jimmy is dead.”  
“How’d he die?”  
Castiel looked uncomfortable. “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“You said you’d tell me how you got your bruises.” Dean changed the subject.  
“I got into a fight.” Castiel shrugged. “You should see the other guys.”  
“With who?” Dean asked.  
“Alastair and Azazel.”  
“Why’d you get in a fight with them?”  
“They were making fun of you after gym.” Castiel answered.  
“You made fun of me too.” Dean pointed out.  
“I was teasing you.” Castiel corrected. “They were calling you names. They called you a faggot.”  
“They always call me names.” Dean shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”   
“It was to me.” Castiel looked away. “What time is it?”  
“4:30.” Dean said.  
“Shit, I gotta go.” Castiel cursed.  
Before Dean could ask why, Castiel was sprinting out of the woods, leaving Dean to wonder why Castiel seemed to care about him so much already.


	5. Michael

Michael was going to kill him. Castiel was sure of it.  
Miechael had found the algebra test with the bright red 'F' on it in Castiel's backpack , and now he was going to kill him.  
Michael had him pinned against the wall.  
One of his hands was wrapped tightly around Castiel's throat.  
"You bastard!" Michael shouted. "You worthless, stupid, useless, fucking bastard!"  
With each insult, Castiel recieved a slap across his face.  
"I ought to kill you, you good for nothing son of a bitch!" Michael screamed.  
Castiel wished Michael would actually follow through on that threat.  
Anything would be better than this.  
Castiel would greet the devil with a hug and a kiss if it meant he would never have to see Michael again.  
"I pay for your eduaction and this is what you do with it!" Castiel couldn't tell if Michael was yelling or asking a question.  
Castiel tried to say something, tried to beg Michael to leg him go, but Michael was squeezing to hard. He couldn't breathe.  
Oh, god, he couldn't breathe. Everything was turning black.  
His voice would sound rough tomorrow. If he even lived long.  
After what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few seconds, Michael let go of Castiel's neck and pushed him to the ground.  
"You're sleeping in the dog house." Michael told him. "If I catch you in this house before seven in the morning, I'll blow your fucking head off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that happen to Castiel in this story are exaggerated versions of things that my biological father (who is now in prison) did to my older brother. (I should be clear that he, my brother, told me it was okay to write about it.)


End file.
